Teasing Tamaki
by Cait.Squared
Summary: The twins decide it's time to tease Tamaki in front of the clients, with unexpected results.


**A/N: Well, here it is! The first fic brought to you by Cait Squared! **

**Cait#1: Please forgive any flow problems, as this is the first time we've written anything together. Hopefully, the more we do this, the better we will get =]**

**Cait#2: What she said.**

**----------**

It was a regular day at the Host Club. Everyone was present, with their specified patrons. Kyoya was wearing his Shadow King smile, and was actually in attendance with his own clients today. Haruhi was going from group to group, serving the teas and cakes. Hunny and Mori were entertaining their guests with the latest tales of Mori's kendo matches. Hikaru was telling the latest tale of Kaoru's night terrors that had his younger brother crying to be in his arms. Tamaki was getting very worked up in his usual fashion, being endearing and oh-so delicate with his current customer.

"What is troubling you, my sweet princess? Your face is flushed so pink...Could the presence of your prince be overwhelming to you? Fret not, my love, for I am all yours," his voice, dripping as smoothly as hot butter evoked the standard 'Oh, Tamaki-kun!' from the poor girl he was entertaining. Needless to say, she wasn't the only one who was being entertained. Across the room, the twins looked on out of the corner of their eyes.

"Will you just look at him," Hikaru mumbled to his brother between displays of affection intended to cause a reaction from their guests. "How can anyone believe that mess is even a_ little_ real?"

Kaoru nodded in reply. "It _is_ a bit sickening isn't it?" A devilish grin crept across his face. "Hikaru, I think I thought up a new game. You know how Tono likes to act around his princesses… The first one to make Tono act uncouth today wins." His twin cracked out in an identical grin.

Back on the other side of the room, unaware of the twins' new devious plot, Tamaki carried on. "Fear not, my lady, for you are with me now! Even if it is just this moment, let us spend it holding each other showing our endearment. Savor this moment with me, Princess!" Hearing those words, the girls swooned, and Hikaru and Kaoru moved into action.

"'Oh, Tamaki-kun!'" Kaoru imitated in his best girlish voice, swooning with gusto. "You make my heart patter with your terrible acting!" With that, Hikaru joined in, assuming the role of their dear king. "Yes, my darling! I shall continue to woo you with my false terms of affection and really bad breath!" With that, the twins held their noses and wagged their hands in front of their mouths, tongues out in Tamaki's direction.

Tamaki turned his head in horror towards the two. They had always joked about the way he conducted his business, but never in public, much less in front of his clients _while_ conducting it. When he turned back to his client, she was crying, of all things! Between sobs he could hear words such as, 'sham' and 'fake.' She gave him a glare, stood, and stormed out of the room. This was starting to make quite a scene, as the loud voices of the terrible twosome were catching the attention of all the other guests.

"Off with your heads! The both of you!" Tamaki stood and began to chase the twins, who were cackling their heads off and continuing their mockery. "Tamaki-kun, you're sooo sweet with your words!" Kaoru yelled at the figure running behind him and his brother as they leaped over a table that Hunny and Mori were both entertaining at. They split directions soon enough and Tamaki took the liberty of following Kaoru around the sofa in circles.

Haruhi observed this in her normal fashion, with a roll of her eyes. "Can't you guys just put a hold on that for one minute? You're going to make a mess, look..." She mumbled off as Kaoru ran past, knocking an empty plate out of her hands. Haruhi, half aggravated by their childishness, knelt to pick it up.

It was at this moment that Hikaru had chosen to set up a rope between the leg of the table and the leg of that very sofa his brother and Tamaki were running around. It was also at this moment that Tamaki found himself tumbling over that very rope in the direction of Haruhi.

"Haru-chan! Watch out!" Hunny yelled from across the room. Haruhi turned to see what the trouble was. All she saw was a glimpse of a tall form with blond hair flying through the air at her, before it happened.

Tamaki's lips fell onto her's, and the rest of his body followed.

Silence fell over the club for a full ten seconds; Tamaki remained in his position on top of Haruhi, lips and all, for the entire time, seemingly in shock. Then, a camera flashed somewhere to his left seeming to set off the tide of calamity.

Tamaki quickly jumped off of Haruhi, the blush already in full bloom across his whole face. He looked around the room searching for the person with the camera. He couldn't find them. Instead, he was greeted with the sight of every girl in the room positively squealing with excitement. Some of them were already crying with tears of joy. Others had already run from the club intent on telling anyone they could find what had just transpired. He could hear Renge in the background shouting something about eating six bowls of rice.

Soon, all of the host club clients and left the third music room. Hikaru was red in the face. He had certainly not expected this outcome from his simple prank. Kaoru, while laughing immensely on the inside, did not feel that it was appropriate to let his laughter out when his brother would not be sharing the moment with him. It was also the first time Kaoru remembered one of their pranks having an unexpected and unpredicted result. Hunny was still sitting in his chair eating his cake, while Mori helped Haruhi off of the floor, her face the same color as Tamaki's.

"Well, you three certainly made a mess of things today." Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, while surveying the damaged room. "It seems you broke the table, the sofa, a chair, as well as the new tea set." He opened up his notebook to tally up the total value. As he studied the figures, a smirk came across his face. "No matter. I think the profits that this picture," he held up a small digital camera, "will rake in will cover it all, and then some." He snapped his book shut.


End file.
